Will Be Together Again
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: No se... Malisima para esto... Harry luego de dejarla, nota que no puede vivir sin ella...Pero ella no quiere sufrir más!... Lean! es mejor! HG
1. Chapter 1

Will Be Together Again

(Estaremos juntos de nuevo)

Las vacaciones de invierno empezaban esa misma tarde. Harry se encontraba en la sala común, sentado en una butaca aislada, solo y pensando.

Él era un chico muy atractivo, como cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero él tenía ese algo que siempre llamaba mucho más la atención. Muchas chicas de su curso y otras tantas Gryffindors, estaban perdidas por él. Pero él solo se interesaba por una... O... bueno, tal vez por dos. A ambas ya las había tenido, pero... Siempre fracasó. Cho Chang, la preciosa oriental, era una. Tenía un encanto extravagante que llamaba la atención en Harry. Pero borró toda oportunidad con ella en su quinto año. Tenía cosas que le desagradaban. Pero luego reflexionaba y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, "todos tenemos defectos, a lo mejor, es así por que me quiere... Solo tengo que aprender a tolerarlos". Ok, ella si podía ser la pareja de Harry, pero luego su pensamiento, lo ocupaba otra chica. Llegaba para confundirlo y torturarlo día a día. Si, esa otra persona era ella... La pequeña pelirroja. Sin dudarlo y si fuera por él, la querría solo a ella. Pero le había cortado por una sola razón; El peligro. Y seguía pensando que era demasiado exponerla a semejante destino, solo por compartir unas horas con ella (aún aunque solo viviera por ese par de horas, no podía exponerla). Por eso creía que debía "conformarse" por así decirlo, con Cho.

Siempre concluía sus pensamientos con "¿De que me sirve que medio Hogwarts me siga si no puedo estar con ella?". Y era entonces cuando se amargaba por el resto del día.

Ron y Hermione entraron abrazados en la sala común.

-Harry!... ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Emm...? Nada, nada

-Vamos!... Puedes contarnos lo que sea- insistió Ron.

-No me pasa nada- se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se abalanzó sobre su cama, con la mera esperanza de dormirse pero su amigo irrumpió la habitación.

-Harry ¿qué sucede?

-Ya te he dicho que nada!

-Vamos!, soy tu amigo...

-Lo sé...

-Y, ¿Por qué no confías en mi entonces?

-Si confío en ti, solo que... estoy algo deprimido

Ron se sentó en la cama de Harry al lado de este, y él tomó la misma posición que el recién llegado.

-Y, ¿eso por que?

-No lo sé... será que... No quiero que suene estúpido, pero me siento solo- dijo apenado- Bueno, tu sabes, "no querido"- recalcó comillas.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Por Cho- Era una mentira piadosa, a decir verdad, ni siquiera mentira, ella también le atraía, pero su verdadero problema era... Ginny- Ni me ubica!... Creo que luego de lo que pasó en quinto año se ha enojado verdaderamente conmigo y yo... la quiero Ron- "¿la quiero?... Estúpida excusa!". Ron lo miró divertido- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Es que no entiendo... ¿Qué hay de malo e quererla?

-Es que yo... ¿no me escuchas?... ni me registra- "Potter se te acaba el repertorio!... Dile que amas a su hermana y que quieres volver con ella para que luego te pegue por haberla echo sufrir sin sentido!... Contrólate!"

-Si pero... Mira, si ella también te quiere, no habrá enojo capaz de separarlos!, Créeme!

-Es decir, por que tu puedes estar tan bien con Hermione y yo... ser tan patético?... Debo ser el único idiota que no está con alguien en todo el colegio...- "Eso es!... Hazte la víctima Potter!" pensó con sarcasmo.

-Tu y... una pequeña pelirroja... que por cierto aún está perdida por ti!

-Ya Ron!, no es chiste!

-Ni lo mío lo es!...- Se detuvo a mirarlo interrogante- ¿Seguro que es Cho a quien quieres a tu lado?- "OBVIO QUE NO!"

-Si!...

-Es decir, hace un año terminaste con Ginny... ¿La has olvidado tan rápido?

-Claro que no!... Ella lo fue todo para mi!... pero... Es por eso que me fijo en Cho, para protegerla!

-Pero si es como dices, pones en peligro a Cho!

-Claro que no, por que sé que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros...

-Mira, déjame decirte algo!...Sea por Cho, o por Ginny, adécualo como quieras, te seguirán asechando... Si vas a prohibirte la felicidad por culpa del... innombrable, debes estar seguro de lo que tu deseas!... Él te seguirá asechando con o sin compañía y ese... es un echo!- Le señaló con dedo índice en el torso.

-Si, eso es verdad... Pero que tal si se enterara de que estoy con Ginny... jamás me perdonaría que algo le pasara!... Jamás!

-¿Y con Cho si?... Escucha... Si algo tiene que pasar, pasará lo quieras o no... Es verdad que Cho no me cae muy bien pero no por eso te voy a decir que te conviene arriesgar su vida... Y por nada del mudo te diría que arriesgues la de mi hermana!... pero... Es tu felicidad Harry, y si mi hermana también te ama, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... Hasta Herms y yo corremos riesgos a tu lado, pero no por eso nos alejaremos... No por que te queremos!... Ya ves!, seguimos aquí!!

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Sé feliz, no importa con quien!... Pero si arriesgarás tu vida y felicidad que sea por aquella que de verdad amas!- Dijo levantándose.

-Ron!... Gracias!

-De nada amigo!- Caminó hasta la puerta, y desapareció tras ella.

Harry se decidió a hablar con Ginny. Estaba claro que Cho solo le atraía y ella no, a Ginny la amaba. Y decidió seguir con el consejo de su amigo.

-Ginny!...- Corrió a alcanzarla. Ella hablaba divertida con Colin.

-Oh Harry!... Hola- sonrió

-¿Puedo hablarte a solas?- Ellos no solían hablar, no después de su ruptura.

-Seguro!... Luego nos vemos Colin!

-Ven vamos a caminar!...- Caminaban por los terrenos- Debo hablar contigo Gin, pero no encuentro palabras...

-¿Pasó algo?

-Si... Me di cuenta que fui un estúpido... No puedo vivir sin ti...- Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Si puedes... y deberás acostumbrarte

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo que tu me dijiste... Temías por mi, lo entiendo, pero creo que solo fue una excusa...

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Dijo notablemente molesto.

-Por que de haberme querido proteger, jamás me habrías besado en la sala común aquella tarde... pero bien, pretenderé que decías la verdad!

-Es la verdad Ginny!... Pero me di cuenta que...

-...Vodemort te seguirá de todas formas y hasta no matarlo siempre te hará daño...¿Me acerco?

-Si... mucho

-Fue lo que intenté decirte cuando me cortaste... todas las noches lloraba pensando en las cosas que podrían haber sido diferentes y no lo fueron...

-Ginny, estoy aquí para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo...

-¿Para que?... Cuando vayas a buscar el Horcrux (N.A: Creo que se escribe así) te darás cuenta que estoy en peligro y volverás a dejarme... no podría soportarlo...

-Puede que eso pase pero...

-Harry... de aceptar yo ahora... ¿Qué haré cuando te vayas y me dejes?... Lo mejor será que cada uno siga por su lado...

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero si es lo que deseas...

-Lo que yo deseo es desaparecer contigo del mundo, de tus obligaciones, del peligro constante... pero me temo que es imposible...- Hubo unos segundos de silencio- Hagamos un trato... Haz lo que debas hacer, mata a Voldemort, busca lo que deseas encontrar... y cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando para empezar de nuevo...

-No me esperarás!... ¿Qué si me lleva un año?

-Que te lleve siglos!... Al volver te estaré esperando...- Él sonrió- Siempre y cuando me prometas que volverás!...

-Volveré!... Te lo prometo!... Cumpliré mi palabra, sin un brazo sin una pierna quizás, pero volveré!... Volveré por que ahora sé que hay una razón para seguir luchando...

-¿Es trato?- Le extendió la mano.

-Si Ginny... Es trato- La abrazó y la besó como tanto había soñado hacer desde el día en que decidió separarla de su lado. Ella le correspondió. Se quedaron así, besándose como si fuera la última vez, ya que él se iría a la guerra y a ella le tocaba refugiarse y esperar su regreso, si es que había uno, ya que ambos sabían, aun sin mencionarlo, que lo más factible era que él jamás regresara... Al menos no con vida.

FIN!:::... ¿Quieren epílogo?... TIREN IDEAS ) jajaja


	2. Epílogo

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que de no ser por las maravillosas ideas de Paloma, o Zafiro o ZafiroPotter, este fic todavía no tendría final, no uno tan adecuado... GRACIAS!... Gracias paloma por siempre leer, criticar y tirar ideas de mis fics!... Desde mis principios que debería habértelo agradecido!... GRACIAS!...

_Ahora ruego que disfruten el epílogo tan requerido por los lectores a los que les agradó este "one-shot". Beso!... _

_**Epílogo:**_

Ya hacía un año desde la partida de Harry en busca de los horcruxes (N.a: Shit nunca se como se escribe .) y si, inevitablemente Ron y Hermione lo habían acompañado desde un principio, cosa que él había intentado evitar por mil medios diferentes pero le fue imposible ya que sus amigos eran extremadamente tercos.

Al año de su partida, a Hermione se le hizo extremadamente necesario volver a Londres ya que había sido notificada del grave peligro que corría su familia. Ron se vio tentado a acompañarla, y Harry insistió en esto, pero Hermione se negó rotundamente ya que quería que lo cuidara a Harry tanto como estuviera en sus manos, y él así hizo, tal y cual ella se lo pidió, ya que aún seguía siendo su novia. Ella, antes de irse le prometió que de volver él, jamás se alejaría de su lado, y él le juró que volvería siempre y cuando ella lo esperara todo lo que fuera necesario, y de ser así, a su regreso, se casarían. Ambos cerraron el trato con un gran beso despidiéndose así.

Sin embargo, no fue tanto el tiempo que los separó, ya que cierto día, y luego de dos años de que Hermione los abandonara, Ron y Harry se enteraron que, de echo, la madriguera había sido atacada por mortífagos llevando así a media familia Weasley a San Mungo y gravemente heridos. Harry también se vio tentado a volver ante este ataque, pero por un lado se quedó tranquilo al saber que no había sido Ginny ya que esta estaba de viaje de estudios por el Caribe, a esto, se le sumó también el echo de que el sentimiento de responsabilidad crecía en él. Sabía que él era el único responsable y hasta quizás capacitado para matar a Voldemort.

Como Hermione, Ron partió con destino a Londres pero sin intención, aún, de cumplir su promesa ya que no se encontraba seguro, ni ella, ni él y mucho menos lo harían estando juntos.

Ya habían pasado cinco de su partida y la de sus amigos, cuatro de la separación de Hermione y dos de la separación de Ron. Luego de este último suceso, Harry, tras dos años de búsqueda del, ahora, último horcrux, por fin lo había logrado. Tras dos años de aventura solitaria, por fin había acabado con Tom Riddle y su estúpida identidad encubierta; Voldemort. Al borde de la muerte y a último momento, Harry había conseguido causar el fin del alma (dividida en partes) de Voldemort.

Harry, ya por fin liberado de su propia conciencia, y feliz por primera vez consigo mismo y con su existencia, tomó como primer objetivo a realizar el regreso a Londres y con ello a su amada... Ginny.

Cuando llegó, aún sin creer como, a donde al parecer, antes se encontraba la madriguera, toda la felicidad que acumuló desde su grandiosa hazaña hasta ese momento, se esfumó solo al ver los restos de dicho hogar, carbonizados. Unos minutos se quedó parado mirando, sin poder creer su suerte. Sabía del ataque, pero eso... La casa... ¿Dónde?... No entendía nada. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, recostándose en ella.

Con el sol encima suyo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, se dejó relajar por la brisa. Quería que todo aquello que ahora lo agobiaba, se esfumara con el viento, y en cada suspiro. Lamentablemente lo único que ahora podía levantarle el ánimo era la precedencia de esos restos, ahora carbonizados. Eso y...

-Es una pena ¿no?... Era linda casa... Aquí pensaba vivir el resto de mi vida...- Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Al divisar quien era se levantó de un salto. Su amigo Ron, se encontraba parado a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que me maten ahora si es real lo que ven mis ojos!...

-Merlín no!!... que soy real y quiero que tu lo sigas siendo- Se miraron y... no esperaron más, se abrasaron.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste estos dos años amigo!

-No me gusta reconocerlo, pero tu también... Tengo que agregar que me preocupaste demasiado...

-¿Y Hermione?... Ella esta...?

-Si, está bien... Meses antes de que terminara todo fue atacada, pero... ahora evoluciona favorablemente... La llevé a vivir conmigo para proporcionarle el cien por ciento de mi tiempo, o más si le es necesario!...

-¿Ya...?

-No... Queríamos esperarte para casarnos...- él fue capaz únicamente de sonreír.

-Dime... ¿qué pasó aquí?

-¿Te acuerdas del ataque por el cual volví?... Culminó así!... Es una verdadera pena!

-¿Están todos bien?...

-Por suerte si!... Mis padres fueron internados por seis meses, pero... por suerte ya volvieron a la normalidad... solo que, sin casa... O sea, si tienen, pero ya sabes... no es lo mismo

-Es lógico...

-Vamos a casa, este lugar me deprime!

-De acuerdo...

Harry no quería ser maleducado al preguntar por Ginny, ya que de saber donde estaba iría corriendo en su búsqueda, pero quería antes ponerse al día con las noticias de hace cinco años que desafortunadamente no pudo vivir. Tras dos días compartidos con los Weasley (los padres de Ron) y ya al día, por fin preguntó por lo que añoraba recuperar... el amor.

-Ron... Es indispensable que te pregunte... no me aguato más!... Necesito saber donde está tu hermana, que es de su vida, si está casada, donde vive!!... Dime algo!!- Ron sonrió

-Hasta que aflojaste!... Ya pensé que la habías olvidado!...

-¿Olvidarla?... Es lo único que recordaba de Londres...

-Te daré una dirección... Allí vive actualmente...

El sol se estaba poniendo... Una hermosa casa, grande en si, con un extenso patio y columpios colgados de un árbol, formaban el escenario espectacular de una película de amor. Él caminaba por una calle despoblada y angosta, pero muy cálida. Del ventanal pudo divisar... niños corriendo y... ahí estaba ella, corriendo a los niños, tan bella, o más si era posible, de cómo Harry la recordaba.

La pelirroja tomó a uno de los tres niños y lo alzó. Ambos reían. Harry sonrió. Pero, su mente comenzó a trabajar, y luego deseó que jamás hubiera sido así, ya que cayó en la cuenta de que esos niños eran... eran...

-¿Sus hijos?- dijo incrédulo- No puede... no puede... no puede ser!!...- Unas lágrimas algo escondidas, rodaron por su mejilla- Ya entiendo...- De pronto ella miró por la ventana, lo vio, la vio.

Ella se acercó a la ventana, lo vio parado. Él sabía que era mejor correr, pero sus piernas no querían responder. Ella apoyó sus dos manos en la ventana y sonrió. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lo saludó agitando una mano, y con la otra secando sus lágrimas. Él solo sonrió forzado. Ginny le moduló un "hola".

Sus piernas por fin reaccionaron. Lo más tranquilo dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, a lo que ella se extrañó. Ni bien juntó coraje, comenzó a correr, lejos... lejos de aquella ventana que había arruinado sus sueños. Ginny quedó perpleja, pero no por mucho. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a correrlo veredas abajo.

-Harry!!... Harry detente!!- Le gritaba pero sin provocar más que daño en él.

Llegaron a un parque, increíblemente, Ginny casi lo alcanzaba. Pero tropezó si querer, lo que la aventó sobre Harry y cayeron uno encima del otro sobre la ladera de una colina. Dieron al menos tres vueltas abrazados hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Ginny quedando sobre Harry.

-Volviste!...- Ella lo miró divertida y le sonrió. Fue entonces cuando ella lo notó- ¿llorabas Harry?- Se levantó con dificultad sacudiéndose y extendiéndole la mano para que se ayudara. Él la tomó y se levantó. Se miraban con tanto amor. Fue ella quien comenzó a llorar ahora- Como lo prometiste... Estás aquí!...

-Si... yo cumplí...

-No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé!- Ella lo abrazó con fuerza pero él la separó duramente- ¿qué...?

-No me hagas esto Ginny!... No!

-¿Hacer que?

-Tu ahora tienes tu vida...

-¿vida...? ¿qué...?

-No puedo creer que rompieras tu promesa...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Dijiste que me esperarías!...

-Y lo hice!!...

-¿Qué fue lo que vi?

-No lo sé... tu dime, ¿qué viste?

-Te vi con esos niños!... Tus niños...

-¿mis...? ¿Mis niños?... Harry tengo 21 años... Crees que soy capaz de tener tres hijos?

-Yo... no...

-Ese es me actual hogar, pero no es mi familia...

-¿qué?

-Es una pareja que me contrató para cuidar a sus hijos por la mañana... Y por otro lado so amigos, es por eso que vivo ahí... De echo- pensó- Merlín!!... LOS DEJE SOLOS!... CON LA PUERTA ABIERTA!!- Comenzó a correr de vuelta- Vamos Harry!!... Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!!...

-Pero entonces...

-VAMOS CORRE!!... HABALAREMOS EN LA CASA!!- Le tomó la mano y corrieron veredas arriba.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, entraron y se fijaron de la presencia de los niños y que estuvieran bien... En efecto así fue. Se disculpó con ellos, presentó a Harry, y luego les preparó una merienda. Tras hacerlo merendar, los llevó a jugar al living así Harry y ella podrían hablar en la cocina mientras tomaban unos refrescos.

-Entonces...- Dijo Harry sentándose tras verla sentarse a ella- Tu no estas casada...?

-Ni mucho menos!!...

-Es un alivio!

-¿Me creías capaz de romper nuestra promsa?

-No lo sé... no por ti- aclaró rápido- Pero... Pasaron cinco años, y, hubo un momento en el cual me dieron por muerto... además eres una chica hermosa y yo...

-Sabes?...- Lo interrumpió- Si te dieron por muerto, pero por más que intentaban convencerme de ello para formar mi propia familia, nunca lo pude creer... Hermione misma llegó a creerlo así... Cuando estaba a punto de convencerme de tu muerte e intentó hacerme conocer a un muchacho (al que por cierto jamás conocí pero jamás aceptaría), volvió Ron, y con él, noticias tuyas!... Fue entonces cuando la esperanza que había perdido día a día durante tres años, la recuperé en cinco minutos... Jamás renuncié a ti...

-Y... entonces... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

-Solo aquello que quieras que pase...

-Pues si depende de mi... me escaparía contigo ahora mismo para cumplir ese deseo que tuviste años atrás... pero...- Se acercó a besarla.

-Tia Ginny, Tia Ginny!!- Entraron los niños a la cocina

-...Tienes obligaciones...- sonrió Harry continuando la frase.

-¿Qué sucede niños?

-Queremos jugar...

-Pues... yo tengo una idea mejor... que tal si van a elegir sus mejores ropas y ahora los baño, en unas horas llegan sus padres y dijo que los llevarían a comer afuera!!

-SIII!!- Los niños salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Lo siento...

-Esta bien... aquí el que está fuera de lugar soy yo!... Como te quieren!

-Y yo los adoro!!

-Serías una madre ejemplar...

-¿Tu crees?

-Seguro...

-Pues solo me falta algo...

-¿Y que es?

-Un padre dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y los hijos que tengamos juntos...

-Y... ¿hay que anotarse en algún lugar?

-Solo aquí!- Señaló su pecho, más exactamente donde se encuentra el corazón- Pero tu eres el único de la lista, y siempre estuviste en ella...

-O sea que ese puesto es mío?

-Solo falta algo!

-¿qué?

-Una firma que selle el contrato...

-Y donde firmo?

-Aquí!- señaló sus labios. Él se acercó lentamente. Si, había esperado demasiado para por fin besarla, pero quería disfrutar aquel beso.

Pasado el año, Harry bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a su embarazada mujer pelirroja. Ella bajo elegantemente.

-Mantenga cerrados sus ojos señora Potter!... Dios me encanta llamarte así!- Ella sonrió al igual que él- Dame tu mano y, no hagas trampa.

Ella ofreció su mano, y él la dirigió unos pasos delante de donde había descendido del vehículo. La detuvo. Era un hermoso día soleado, cálido pero no pesado. Ambos se encontraban allí solos. Él, como toda su vida, un reconocido hombre por derrotar al señor oscuro, y ella, una mujer embarazada de cinco meses más famosa aún por ser quien atrapó con sus encantos, al "niño de oro".

-¿Estás lista?

-Si...

-Ábrelos...- Ella obedeció. Me resultaría imposible explicar la expresión al ver su antiguo hogar, que recordaba carbonizado, ahora nuevamente de pie y más hermoso que nunca. Harry sonreía feliz al verla llorar emocionada- Feliz aniversario mi amor!- Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó.

-Gracias...! Gracias por estos últimos días de enorme felicidad!... Gracias por ser todo lo que siempre soñé!... Gracias Harry por ser tan... Potter!- sonrió- Te amo!... Te amo mucho más de lo que puedo expresarte!

-Créeme que te creo... Me pasa exactamente igual!- Le sonrió- Te amo...

-Yo te amo!...- Sentían que jamás se cansarían de decirse esas palabras, una y otra y otra vez...

**AHORA SI, FIN!**

**Gracias por la participación exclusiva de PALOMA!!**

**Si no fuera por ella, todavía me estaría rascando la **

**Cabeza, pensando un final adecuado para esta historia...**

**A mi me gustó, ahora opinen ustedes!...**

**Besoo!**

**DiaBliTa **


End file.
